


I Love You Too

by jaeyongficfest, tsukiuta_obsessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Crime, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Romance, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed
Summary: Taeyong had always been lonely.He was abandoned by his family and had no friends, leading him to hate everyone. He thought his life would stay so until the end of his life but then a Jung Jaehyun appeared.With all his smiles and attention, he made Taeyong felt loved.And Taeyong hated sharing.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a jaeyong fic, forgive me if it's weird or anything especially since I'm a newbie nctzen so there are still much I don't know about them... Also bear in mind that I'm an amateur smut writer :')

Crowds.

Taeyong hated crowds. He hated how he had to squish between random strangers to move around, how he had to interact with some of them when he couldn’t move or they were being too loud. What annoyed him even more was when he felt eyes on him, as if they were judging him. He hated them so badly.

If only he could live without interacting with anyone, then he will. However, the problem was that he’s a university student, hence he had to socialize whether he liked it or not. Of course, he tried to avoid being in such situations as much as he could.

He walked through the large crowd and went to his class quickly so he can arrive earlier than other students and be able to choose his preferred seat. He entered the class and went to the back line only to frown in disappointment when he noticed a stranger sitting at his spot.

Taeyong knew his name wasn’t written on the seat and it’s not as if he owned it, but still, it’s already the last semester and Taeyong had always sat there! Why was the student suddenly sitting there?!

He approached the student and stared at the latter, hoping he would be noticed without greeting. 

Fortunately, for him, the student felt his stare and turned to look at him.

“Oh, hi?”

The student in front of him offered a smile, a set of dimples now visible for him to see.

“You’re sitting on my seat.”

Taeyong watched as the guy in front of him looked confused before hurriedly standing up.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know. I hope the seat next to yours isn’t taken as well?” the guy asked politely.

Taeyong shook his head and proceeded to sit on his seat. He took out his phone to entertain himself for a while. However, his activity was halted when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

He turned to his side in annoyance and was met with a smile from the student earlier.

“What’s your name?” the student asked.

Taeyong didn’t find it weird at all that the student didn’t know him despite them being in the last semester already. Hell, he himself didn’t know the guy’s name!

He contemplated whether to answer or ignore the question before deciding to just answer it, hoping the student will leave him alone after that.

“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong.”

“Nice to know you, Taeyong. I’m Jung Jaehyun,” the student—Jaehyun said and smiled again. Taeyong wondered if Jaehyun’s hobby is smiling.

“Hmm.”

Taeyong ignored Jaehyun and minded his own business until the lecturer entered the class. 

  
  
  


“Alright, today’s class is done. Don’t forget to submit your assignment before the short holiday.”

Cheers filled the room as the lecturer left the room. Taeyong quickly packed his bag to return to his room but was stopped by Jaehyun.

“Taeyong, do you want to have lunch together?”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun as if the latter had grown a second head. They barely know each other and the taller male suddenly acted as if they’re friends or something.

He shook his head and immediately left the room. However, Jaehyun chased after him and walked by his side.

“Do you have any plans for the upcoming holiday? Are you going to spend time with your family?” Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong simply glanced at him before he continued walking as if Jaehyun wasn’t talking to him. Family? Hah, they probably forgot he existed anyway. He remembered how his parents brought his sister to overseas for a vacation and posted photos with cheesy captions that made him wanted to puke. Or how none of them remembered his birthday. How he registered for the university alone. How he was locked out of his home once because his parents changed the lock without telling him.

“Do you have any friends?”

The sudden question caused Taeyong to stop walking. He glared at Jaehyun who was staring at him with pure curiosity.

“I think I had seen you before, but you were always alone. Where are your friends?”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun before he said:

“None of your business. Leave me alone.”

With that said, he quickened his steps to reach the dormitory faster and leave Jaehyun there.

He had met a few people like Jaehyun before, trying to get to know him better but they will give up soon after he ignored them a few times. Who would want to bother a boring and gloomy person anyway? Taeyong was sure Jaehyun would stop bugging him soon.

Taeyong groaned when he found Jaehyun sitting next to his seat again in the next day. What annoyed him further was when Jaehyun smiled brightly at him as soon as he saw Taeyong. 

“Good morning,” Jaehyun greeted when Taeyong took his seat.

“Hmm.”

“Have you get started with the assignment?” Jaehyun asked, trying to create a conversation but was only answered with a shrug from Taeyong.

“Taeyong.”

“Taeyong?”

“Taeyonggggg”

Taeyong groaned in annoyance before he turned to glare at Jaehyun. “What do you want?”

“Talk?”

“Don’t wanna.” Taeyong pulled his hoodie over his head before resting his head on the table and closing his eyes.

If he thought Jaehyun was going to stop bothering him then he was wrong. Jaehyun kept trying to create a conversation with him even until the last day before the short holiday started. 

“Have you packed your stuffs yet?” Jaehyun asked enthusiastically.

“I’m not going home,” Taeyong replied shortly. It was an improvement really, Jaehyun was content enough that Taeyong had begun to reply to him even if it’s just short replies. 

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t make any difference.”

There was a hint of sadness in Taeyong’s eyes and it didn’t went unnoticed by Jaehyun, but the latter chose not to press it.

“I see.”

It’s been three days since the holiday started and Taeyong had locked himself inside his room, only going out to buy necessities. As expected, his family didn’t even contact him to ask him to come home.

‘They probably forgot they have a son.’

Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely bothered by it. He felt sad too especially when he watched other people with their families. He wanted to feel appreciated and loved by his family too. He had always been lonely. His family always forgot him and his personality didn’t help him getting any friends. Well, he did used to have a few friends but they always left him short after because he’s ‘boring’ or ‘useless’. 

“Who needs friends anyway,” he scoffed. 

_ Knock knock _

Alarmed, he immediately sat up. Who would be knocking his room door? His roommate wasn’t supposed to return yet and he had no friends who would ‘visit’ him. 

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Jung Jaehyun here!”

Taeyong’s eyes widened after hearing the name. What the hell, he thought Jaehyun had returned home!

“What the hell are you doing here?” How in the world Jaehyun knew his room number anyway? He had never invited the latter!

“Open the door first, Taeyong. I have something for you.”

Groaning, he stood up and went to the door to open it. He was met with a smiling Jaehyun who was holding a small box.

“Are you not inviting me in?” Jaehyun asked.

“Ugh… Come in.” Taeyong moved aside and let the taller male enter his room before closing the door.

Jaehyun sat on the bed, which he assumed, was Taeyong’s, considering the other bed looked vacant and offered the box to the shorter male.

“I brought this for you.”

“Me???”

“Yes.”

Taeyong sat down beside Jaehyun and took the box. He slowly opened it and his eyes immediately brightened.

“Cupcakes?”

“Yeah, my mom owns a bakery so I decided to bring some for my friends!”

Taeyong hesitantly took a bite of one of the cupcakes and grinned. “It’s good.”

“I know you will like it!”

Taeyong nodded and continued to enjoy his cupcakes before realization hit him. Did Jaehyun just call him a ‘friend’?

“Jaehyun.”

“Yes?”

“Did you said I’m a friend?”

“Of course! Aren’t you my friend, Taeyong?”

Taeyong stopped eating. A friend… Somehow, it made him felt warm. However, he’s afraid. What if Jaehyun grew bored of him and leave him just like everyone? He’s afraid of attachment. 

“Taeyong? Are you alright?” 

Taeyong blinked and immediately looked at Jaehyun again. He didn’t notice that he was spacing out.

“I’m fine… Thanks for the cupcakes, Jaehyun.” Taeyong offered him a small smile.

Jaehyun chuckled and shamelessly pinched Taeyong’s cheek. “You’re cute, Taeyong. You should smile more often.”

Red dust spread over Taeyong’s cheeks before he quickly slapped Jaehyun’s hand away. “Y-Yah, who said you can touch me?”

Jaehyun merely chuckled again as he retracted his hand. He could feel Taeyong slowly opening up to him and it made him happy. 

“Taeyong, how about we hang out tomorrow?” he asked.

“I hate people,” Taeyong replied straightforwardly.

“Then let’s go somewhere quiet and peaceful.”

“…”

“Please?”

“… Fine. But if you’re lying then I won’t talk to you again,” he threatened. 

“Alright, then let’s meet up at the gate at noon tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Jaehyun grinned as he stood up. “I have to leave now, enjoy your desserts, Taeyong. And don’t forget tomorrow!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

After Jaehyun left, Taeyong began to wonder why Jaehyun kept insisting to spend time with him. Jaehyun wasn’t a loner like him; the latter had a lot of friends and even admirers. Why did Jaehyun wanted to befriend him? Hell, he didn’t even give a good first impression! 

Maybe he will have to ask Jaehyun later.

“Taeyong! You came!” Jaehyun greeted Taeyong enthusiastically once he saw Taeyong walking towards him.

“What, you would rather want I not come?”

“No, no, I was just afraid you will stand me up, he he” Jaehyun replied.

“Whatever. Where are we going?” Taeyong asked. It’s a bit cold so he didn’t want to stand there for too long.

“You’ll see soon. It’s nearby here so let’s just walk. Are you alright with it?” Jaehyun asked.

“Depends on how ‘nearby’ it is…”

“I’m sure you will be fine. If you can’t walk anymore just tell me, I will just carry you!” Jaehyun teased and he received a slap on his arm from Taeyong.

They walked together with Jaehyun leading the way and he was right, their destination was quiet close but was kinda hidden from the view. There were only a few people there and Taeyong was glad. 

There was a lake, a few benches here and there, huts, some food stalls and a vending machine. A few big trees surrounded the area, causing it to be barely visible to the public’s eye.

“Let’s sit there, Taeyong,” Jaehyun said, pointing to an empty bench.

Taeyong nodded and was about to started walking on his own but he was surprised when Jaehyun grabbed his hand and led him there.

“Uh… Jaehyun…” 

“Hmm?” Jaehyun looked at him innocently, as if he didn’t do anything.

“You’re holding my hand,” Taeyong said, pointing to his hand that Jaehyun was holding with his other hand.

“Oh, sorry,” Jaehyun’s ears turned slightly red as he let go of Taeyong’s hand.

They sat down on the bench and was hit by silence. They enjoyed the view peacefully before Taeyong decided to break it.

“Jaehyun.”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you keep bothering me?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… You have many other friends. I’m a boring loner, why would you want to talk to me, and hang out with me? I didn’t even give a good first impression.” 

Jaehyun blinked innocently before he burst into laughter.

“Hey, what’s so funny?!” Taeyong’s face turned red, embarrassed by Jaehyun’s sudden outburst. He was being serious and yet Jaehyun was laughing.

“Taeyong… You’re so cute,” Jaehyun’s laughter turned into chuckles as he pinched Taeyong’s cheeks.

“That hurts!” Taeyong whined and Jaehyun let him go only after laughing again.

“Sorry, sorry, but you were being so cute earlier.”

“That doesn’t answer my question!”

“Alright, alright… You want to know why?” Jaehyun asked to which Taeyong immediately nodded.

“Well… At first it’s because you look lonely.”

Taeyong’s jaw tensed up when he heard the answer. “I don’t need your stupid sympathy,” he spat and was ready to leave. However, Jaehyun immediately held his wrist, stopping him from moving

“Listen to me first, Taeyong.”

“What else to listen to?! You’re just like everyone else, you just sympathize me, and you’re going to ignore me as soon as you got bored! Or were you going to boast how you were able to befriend the lonely guy? Well, fuck you, I ain’t letting things go your way!” Taeyong pulled off Jaehyun’s hand from his wrist and attempted to leave but failed miserably as Jaehyun caught him again.

“That was just ‘at first’, Taeyong. If I were really as you said, I would have stopped bothering you after you purposely splashed coffee on my favourite shirt,” Jaehyun said and Taeyong had to hold back a giggle when the memory hit him. He splashed coffee on Jaehyun’s shirt once to stop Jaehyun from following him. 

“I grew genuinely interested in you as time flew by. Like how you have the habit to bite your nails, how your eyes grew big when you got excited, how your lips pouted while talking when you get flustered. I even find it cute how you kept rejecting me every time I approached you.”

Great, Taeyong’s face was beyond red by now. What the hell, that sounded like a confession!

“W-Whatever! I don’t care!” Taeyong struggled to escape from Jaehyun to no avail. However, he was saved when his phone started ringing. 

Jaehyun let him go so that Taeyong could answer the call. Taeyong fished out his phone from his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw ‘Dad’ written on the screen. He rarely received any calls from his family so he was excited to receive a call from his father. It’s true he hated people but he would be lying if he said he didn’t crave for attention and love from his own parents.

“H-Hello?”

_ “Hello, Taeyong ah. I have something to tell you.” _

“What is it, dad?”

_ “You see, your mom and I recently bought a new house and we’re moving soon.” _

“O-Oh, I see, that’s great, dad.”

_ “But it only has 3 rooms and we’re planning to use one as guest bedroom so you’ll have to find a place after you graduate.” _

Taeyong’s eyes widened shakily as soon as he heard his father’s words.

_ ‘What the…hell…’ _

“ _ Taeyong? Are you hearing?” _

“Y-Yes… I understand, dad…”

_ “Alright then. I will hang up first.” _

Beep.

Taeyong looked down and stared at his feet. He knew he was considered invisible in his family, but wasn’t this too much? So now, he didn’t even have a home to return to? His father didn’t even ask whether he was doing fine or not! What did he do to deserve this? He may not be the best company but he always did his chores well. He washed his own clothes, cleaned his room, cooked meals, he was never a bad son, so why was he being treated like this?

“Taeyong? What’s wrong?”

He lose it when Jaehyun lifted his head and he was met with Jaehyun’s worried eyes.

That look. It was the first time someone looked genuinely worried for him. His pale lips trembled and a soft ‘ _ Jaehyun…’ _ was heard before tears flowed down on his cheeks. 

“T-Taeyong?” Jaehyun became flustered when Taeyong started crying. He looked around and noticed some people staring like he did something to Taeyong. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he slowly pulled Taeyong into an embrace. The shorter male shook his head, refusing to say why. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun tightly, as if he was afraid the latter would leave. 

“It’s alright, I’m here, Taeyong…”

Jaehyun had brought Taeyong back to the dorm and let the latter cling to him. Taeyong was still sobbing, and Jaehyun could only pat him to comfort him. Taeyong refused to tell him what was wrong so he couldn’t say anything.

Their moment was cut off when Jaehyun’s phone began ringing. He took out his phone and read the message.

_ ‘Yo, Jaehyun, you return already rite? Let’s hang out and discuss about our group project’ _

Jaehyun looked down and stared at Taeyong who was trembling in his embrace. He fell into dilemma, unsure what to do.

“Um… Taeyong?”

“Nnn…”

“My friend wanted to discuss about our group assignment--”

“You’re leaving.”

“H-Huh?”

Taeyong slowly pulled away from Jaehyun. His face was flushed and his eyes were red. Hurt was reflected in his eyes and Jaehyun felt guilt crawling up his skin.

“You’re leaving. Just like everyone else. Just like my family, friends, everyone! What did I do wrong?! Being nice is wrong, being bad is wrong, what the hell am I supposed to do?! Why… Why do everyone kept leaving me…?”

Taeyong began crying again, but this time he created a fuss by kicking the blanket off the bed and throwing the pillows at Jaehyun. Jaehyun managed to evade the attack and he quickly reached for Taeyong to pull the shorter male into an embrace again.

“N-No, Taeyong, I’m sorry. I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.”

“Liar! You wanted to leave, don’t you?!” Taeyong struggled but Jaehyun held him tightly, refusing to let him go.

“Trust me, Taeyong. I don’t know what happened to you in the past, but I will always be here for you. I’m not leaving, Taeyong. I’m here, aren’t I?”

Taeyong’s struggle slowly weakened before he eventually gave in and let Jaehyun held him. His energy drained and before he realized it he had fallen asleep in Jaehyun’s arms.

“Taeyong…” Jaehyun said softly as he brushed Taeyong’s hair that was sticking to his forehead. His heart ached seeing Taeyong hurting like that. He gently laid down the sleeping male onto the bed before pulling the kicked blanket over him.

“Sleep well, Taeyong.”

When Taeyong woke up, Jaehyun wasn’t there. 

“Ha… I knew it.” Taeyong laughed at himself. Of course Jaehyun would leave. Especially after he embarrassed himself by crying like an idiot. Jaehyun probably felt disgusted by him now. Oh well, when did he start caring about what strangers think of him anyway? Right, Jaehyun was just a stranger; it’s not as if they were friends… Why should Taeyong be hurt? 

He took his phone to see the time and groaned realizing it’s midnight. He regret falling asleep earlier. Now he woke up feeling hungry with no food available. There was a convenience shop nearby but the gate was probably locked by now.

“Damn it…”

He was about to give up and continue sleeping when the door was suddenly opened from outside.

“Oh, you’re awake already?”

“Jaehyun?”

“Sorry if I suddenly barged in, I was thinking of accompanying you tonight. Your roommate won’t be returning tonight, right?” Jaehyun asked.

“N-no…”

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun smiled and sat down on the bed opposite of him.

“Hopefully he won’t be mad that I sleep here for a night,” Jaehyun said. He lied down and closed his eyes but a noise interrupted him. He opened his eyes and stared at Taeyong who was blushing hard.

“T-That wasn’t my stomach!”

Jaehyun chuckled before he stood up. “I have some ramen in my room. I will bring you some. Just wait here, alright?” He pat Taeyong’s hair and left the room.

Jaehyun returned a while later with a cup of hot ramen and gave it to Taeyong. “Just tell me if you need more,” he teased.

“… Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Jaehyun smiled before he returned to the bed. He lied down and closed his eyes to sleep.

Taeyong ate his ramen silently to not disturb Jaehyun. There was this unfamiliar feeling tugging his heartstrings. He felt cared. Loved. He hated to admit it but he loved it.

After finishing his ramen and drinking some water, he went to switch off the lights before returning to his bed. He stared at Jaehyun’s broad back and he instantly remembered how he cried himself to sleep in Jaehyun’s embrace earlier.

It was comfortable. He felt warm. It was a feeling he never felt before.

Is this a sign? Could he trust Jaehyun? Should he allow himself to completely accept Jaehyun in his life?

He gripped the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. It was a hard decision. But he had decided.

He woke up and strode over to where Jaehyun was sleeping.

“Jaehyun.”

It only took him a few tries until Jaehyun woke up. 

“Taeyong? What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked as he quickly sat up. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Can I… Sleep here?” Taeyong asked, hesitation evident in his voice.

Jaehyun was surprised but it was a pleasant one. He smiled softly as he slightly moved back so there was space for Taeyong to lie down. The surprise didn’t end there as Taeyong snuggled to his chest, searching for comfort. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong in response and lightly play with his hair.

“Good night, Taeyong,” he said.

“Hmm…“

After the incident, Jaehyun and Taeyong had grown closer. Taeyong slowly opened up to Jaehyun and the latter was happy for the change. Jaehyun tries to avoid talking about sensitive topics for Taeyong such as families so that Taeyong won’t feel uncomfortable with him.

“Jaehyun, can you accompany me to the bakery down the street?” Taeyong asked as he pulled on Jaehyun’s arm. Right, one more change was that Taeyong had gotten clingy but it’s not like Jaehyun was complaining. He didn’t mind Taeyong clinging to him, in fact, he liked it. Plus he knew Taeyong was always alone before and didn’t receive enough affection so he understand why Taeyong acted like that.

“Sure. It’s my treat,” Jaehyun said.

“Really?” Taeyong asked, shock written on his face. His big eyes grew bigger and Jaehyun found it cute.

“Yes, Taeyong, it’s my treat,” Jaehyun said and pinched Taeyong’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to pinch my cheek,” Taeyong pouted as he rubbed his reddening cheek. 

“That’s your fault for being too cute.”

Taeyong was about to retort but he chose not to when Jaehyun grabbed his hand and led the way. He had noticed how Jaehyun would unconsciously held his hand, only to be embarrassed later after realizing it. Taeyong thought it was cute.

They walked together in silence until they reached the bakery. A staff politely greeted them and asked what they would be interested in.

“What do you want, Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Macarons…” Taeyong answered so slow it was barely audible and he was slightly hiding behind Jaehyun. 

“Do you have macarons?” Jaehyun asked on Taeyong’s behalf. 

“Of course, this way please,” the staff brought them to the macarons section and let the two choose.

“Choose which one you want,” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong beamed happily, as he took a look at the macarons’ variety. 

Taeyong ended up choosing one of each flavour and they ended up walking back to the dormitory with a bag of colourful macarons. 

Taeyong flopped down on his bed and he excitedly took out his macarons. Jaehyun chuckled at that and took a seat beside Taeyong. He watched as Taeyong took a bite and how his eyes brightened.

“This taste so good, Jaehyun! You have to try it too,” Taeyong said and offered a brown macaron to Jaehyun. 

“It’s fine, you can have them all.”

“No, you have to try it too!” Taeyong insisted.

“Alright, if you say soo…”

Taeyong grinned and offered the macaron again but what Jaehyun did next surprised him.

Jaehyun leaned close to him and pecked his lips. Taeyong’s eyes widened before he quickly pushed Jaehyun away.

“J-Jaehyun…?”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun’s face, noticing how the latter was staring at him back with some sort of emotion in his eyes and a slight pink dust visible on his cheeks. 

“Taeyong…”

Taeyong flinched when Jaehyun touched his cheek. He didn’t budge when Jaehyun leaned closer to him again.

“I think I’m attracted to you,” Jaehyun said and Taeyong didn’t know how to respond.

There was silence before Jaehyun gently caressed Taeyong’s cheek and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Taeyong was confused. He didn’t know how to react. He had never been in such a situation before. But… If he say ‘no’, wouldn’t Jaehyun leave him? He can’t afford that. He had grown attached to Jaehyun. He didn’t want Jaehyun to leave him. 

“… Yes. You can, Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened slightly due to surprise after getting consent from Taeyong. Taeyong closed his eyes, waiting for Jaehyun to kiss him. Meanwhile, Jaehyun swallowed the lump in his throat before he slowly closed the distance between them and let his lips met Taeyong’s.

It was a short and gentle kiss.

Taeyong liked it. 

He slowly opened his eyes when he felt Jaehyun pulled away. Their gazes met each other’s and a tension grew between them. Before they knew it, their lips were connected again, and their kiss was more heated this time. 

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling the taller male close to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other and the room suddenly felt hotter. Taeyong fell down to the bed, dragging Jaehyun along with him. Now Taeyong was lying under Jaehyun and their legs were tangled together.

Jaehyun’s hand slid under Taeyong’s shirt to touch his bare skin, sending shivers down Taeyong’s spine. He never experienced this before which spiked up excitement in his body. Jaehyun pulled away only to latch his lips to Taeyong’s ear, trailing down kisses to Taeyong’s neck. 

Taeyong let out a soft moan when he felt Jaehyun rubbing on his clothed nipple.

“Taeyong.”

Taeyong whimpered as he slowly looked down and made an eye contact with Jaehyun.

“Can I…?”

Taeyong wasn’t dumb to not understand what Jaehyun meant. He nodded and pulled Jaehyun into a kiss. He felt hands on his body, touching every part of him.

Before long, both of them were naked and kissing on the bed. Taeyong moaned out loud when Jaehyun moved to suck one of his pink nipples. Jaehyun played with it by licking and sucking it. He teasingly grazed his teeth on it, making Taeyong moaned louder from the pleasure and pain mixed together. 

“J-Jaehyun… More…”

“Taeyong… This will hurt so I want to ask again—Are you sure about this?” Jaehyun asked. There was worry mixed with lust in his eyes.

Taeyong nodded and pulled Jaehyun’s head so they were face-to-face now.

“Fuck me,  _ Jung Yoonoh _ .”

Jaehyun snapped and kissed Taeyong hard, leaving the latter breathless. He spread Taeyong’s legs wide and pressed a finger against the pink hole.

“Just bite or scratch me if it hurt too much,” Jaehyun said and Taeyong nodded.

Taeyong shut his eyes tight when Jaehyun’s finger entered him. Jaehyun was right, it hurt and he felt uncomfortable. He can’t imagine how it would feel when Jaehyun’s cock enter him later.

However, he chose to trust Jaehyun. He let Jaehyun added a second and third finger to loosen up his hole. His eyes shot opened and a loud moan escaped his lips when Jaehyun’s finger hit a certain spot.

“Does it feel good?” Jaehyun asked with a smirk forming on his face. He continued to hit the same spot, turning Taeyong into a moaning mess.

“A-Ah! Y-yes—Nnn…!”

Unable to withstand his lust anymore, Jaehyun removed his fingers and positioned his hard cock against the entrance. Taeyong whined at the pleasure loss but was silenced by a kiss.

“I don’t have a condom with me, I hope you don’t mind,” Jaehyun whispered after he broke the kiss. He moved to Taeyong’s ear and began to nibble on it, earning him soft moans from the man underneath him.

“I don’t care, Jaehyun. Just take me…” Taeyong begged with teary eyes. He wanted to feel the pleasure again.

Jaehyun smiled softly and pecked Taeyong’s cheek. He held Taeyong’s hips tightly as he slowly pushed in his cock inside Taeyong’s hole. 

“H-Hurts…” Taeyong whined and Jaehyun leaned down to shower him with kisses. He slowly pushed his cock further in until it’s completely buried inside Taeyong. 

Taeyong scratched Jaehyun’s shoulders as the pain was getting unbearable. Jaehyun didn’t use any lubricant so it hurt more than it was supposed to. Not to mention that it was his first time. It felt like his body was split into two, but he didn’t want Jaehyun to stop either.

“I’m moving,” Jaehyun informed and Taeyong nodded.

Jaehyun began to move slowly, careful to not hurt Taeyong too much. He did a few slow thrusts until his cock hit the spot that sent pleasure to Taeyong’s whole body again.

“J-Jaehyun- There- Ahh!” Taeyong’s moans filled the room as Jaehyun increased his speed. Taeyong’s body shook as Jaehyun thrusted faster and deeper inside him. 

Jaehyun groaned when he felt Taeyong tightened his hole and he reached down to capture Taeyong’s lips, muffling the latter’s moans. It was his first time having sex with a man and he never thought it would feel  _ this _ good. He felt like he was going to come earlier than usual. 

He moved to Taeyong’s neck and collarbone, biting and sucking it until red marks were left on the flawless skin. He didn’t care if anyone sees it, all he could think about was marking Taeyong.

Meanwhile, Taeyong was driving insane from the pleasure that Jaehyun was giving him. The latter kept thrusting and hitting his sweet spot all over again, turning him into a mess. It didn’t take him long until he felt heat pooling around his southern area. He wasn’t dumb to not know what it was.

“Jaehyun, I- I’m gonna come…” 

“Then come, Taeyong,” Jaehyun said and kissed Taeyong again. A few more thrusts and Taeyong came, covering both his and Jaehyun’s stomach with semen.

Taeyong’s face turned red at the sight and tried to cover his face but was stopped by Jaehyun. Jaehyun left kisses all over Taeyong’s face as he did a few more thrusts to chase after his own climax. 

Jaehyun tightened his grip on Taeyong’s hips as he could feel his climax coming and soon he spilled his seed inside Taeyong. 

Without pulling out from Taeyong’s inside, he pressed his forehead together with Taeyong’s and pecked the latter’s lips. 

“Did you like it?” Jaehyun asked between deep breaths.

Taeyong smiled and pecked Jaehyun’s lips back. “It felt amazing,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. “It hurts at first but I would totally do it again.”

Jaehyun chuckled after hearing those words. “You’re so cute.” He pressed his lips against Taeyong for a chaste kiss. “Don’t try to seduce me, you’ll regret it.”

“What if I still want to do it?” Taeyong teased and purposely tightened his hole, causing a groan to escape from Jaehyun’s lips.

“Don’t, Taeyong,” Jaehyun warned but Taeyong only smirked in response. 

Taeyong bit his lips and caress Jaehyun’s firm chest, touching it in a seductive way. 

“I won’t stop even if you regret it later.”

“Then don’t stop, Jaehyun…” Taeyong replied and kissed Jaehyun. The latter gladly responded to the kiss and his hands began to move again.

That day, Taeyong gave his body to Jaehyun over and over again.

“Taeyong, you look cute in that sweater,” Jaehyun said with a teasing smile and was hit by the said man.

“You only said that because you bought the sweater!”

“That’s true too, but you’re always cute, Taeyong,” Jaehyun said and pecked Taeyong’s cheek.

Their relationship had grown into something more than friendship but neither Jaehyun nor Taeyong confirmed anything. They weren’t lovers but they are definitely more than friends too. 

Truth to be told, Jaehyun’s friends were uncomfortable with Jaehyun and Taeyong’s relationship. Taeyong was a mysterious man, they were afraid Jaehyun might got caught up in any trouble in the future. Hell, they didn’t even understand how someone friendly like Jaehyun got close to a creepy loner like Taeyong!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Taeyong.”

Taeyong looked back when he heard someone calling for him and frowned when he saw a few familiar faces. He didn’t remember who they were though.

“What?”

“Stay away from Jaehyun.”

Taeyong send the taller man a dirty look. Who the fuck did he think he was to simply boss him like that? Taeyong did not like being treated like that by anyone—except Jaehyun, probably. But Jaehyun’s not that kind of person.

“Who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from Jaehyun?”

“We’re Jaehyun’s friends.”

Oh, right. No wonder they looked familiar.

“And why would you want me stay away from Jaehyun?” Taeyong spat. He did not like them already.

“Jaehyun is a good man, we don’t want him to be involved with someone creepy like you!” the shorter one said.

“You’re the creepy one for suddenly being rude to me like this, I don’t even know your names!” Taeyong replied.

“Move it, Ten. Let me talk to him,” one of the tall friends said.

“But, Johnny, this guy is--!”

“Shh. Let’s talk nicely first,’ Johnny said. “Lucas, don’t do anything too. I’ll try to talk with him.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “So, what do you want ‘Johnny’?”

“Listen, we have been friends with Jaehyun since the first year, and we know he is a good man. We truly care about his well-being. It worries us that he’s friends with a… mysterious person like you. We don’t know where you come from and what kind of person you are. Can you understand us?”

Taeyong scoffed after he listened to the long ass speech. “Aren’t you guys worrying about the wrong person?” he asked with a smirk.

Johnny, Lucas and Ten stared at him weirdly. “What do you mean?” Ten asked.

Taeyong smirked as he gave each of them a look. 

_ “You have no idea how many times that ‘good’ friend of yours fucked me.” _

“You--”

Taeyong cut Johnny’s words by adding, “Oh, and let me tell you this. He is not easy to be pleased. One round is not enough for him.”

SLAM!

After Taeyong finished his words, Lucas had already grabbed his collar and slammed him to the wall.

“Jaehyun is not that kind of person! And if he would sleep with someone it’s definitely not you!”

Taeyong paid no heed to Lucas’ words. He was about to retort when he caught a familiar person not too far away.

“L-Let me go!”

Taeyong suddenly started screaming and struggling against Lucas’ grip. “It hurts!”

“Take back what you said!”

“I didn’t say anything wrong!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun was walking towards the place where he promised to meet Taeyong when he heard someone screaming. He looked ahead and saw Taeyong being held against the wall by… his friend?

Angered, he approached them and yelled, 

“What are you guys doing to him?!”

Lucas let Taeyong go after hearing the familiar voice. Johnny, Ten and Lucas looked back and went pale when they saw Jaehyun with an angry expression.

Taeyong immediately ran to Jaehyun’s side and held the latter’s arm.

“J-Jaehyun, do you know them? They suddenly attacked me out of nowhere…” Taeyong asked weakly and started to sob. 

“I’m sorry, Taeyong. They’re my friends. What did they do?” Jaehyun asked, his expression softening as he switched his attention to Taeyong beside him. 

“T-They told me to leave you alone… Then when I r-refused, they slammed me to the w-wall… I’m scared…” 

“Shh, don’t cry, Taeyong. I’m here,” Jaehyun said softly and hugged Taeyong to comfort him. 

Meanwhile, the trio could only stare at the scene with unbelieving looks. Taeyong was okay earlier and even dare to fight back but suddenly he was being meek and crying. He was clearly fooling Jaehyun!

“I will talk to you guys later,” Jaehyun glared at his friends before he left with Taeyong.

“Taeyong, don’t cry anymore. We’re at your room now, they won’t disturb you,” Jaehyun said.

“T-Thank you, Jaehyun…” Taeyong mumbled against Jaehyun’s chest. 

Jaehyun smiled softly and pat Taeyong’s back. “You know, it pains me to see you like this,” he said.

Taeyong didn’t say anything and let Jaehyun continue to speak. 

“I like it when you smile, so be happy always, alright?”

“Hmm…”

“Taeyong.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Taeyong froze when he heard the three words. He could feel Jaehyun’s heartbeat increasing rapidly as the latter waited for his answer. 

“Tell me, Taeyong… Do you feel the same?”

Jaehyun slowly pulled away and lifted Taeyong’s head. He stared into Taeyong’s eyes, searching for any sort of emotion.

“I—We can’t, Jaehyun. Your friends don’t like me,” Taeyong said and pushed Jaehyun away but the latter frantically pulled him back.

“I’ll talk to them. And if they still don’t like it, I don’t care. They can’t decide who I love,” Jaehyun said sternly.

Taeyong couldn’t say a thing to response. He merely stared back at Jaehyun and slowly nodded.

“So… Do you accept me?” Jaehyun asked, his eyes shining after seeing Taeyong nodding his head.

Taeyong smiled at him and nodded again. Jaehyun grinned like a child who just got his favourite candy and pulled Taeyong in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything and just hugged Jaehyun back. 

They had a more serious relationship now. Jaehyun was tied to him as a lover.

Taeyong grinned.

“Jaehyun, listen to us, he’s fooling you!”

Jaehyun ignored what Johnny was saying and continued doing his assignment. He had heard the same thing so many times already. There’s no way Taeyong would do such a thing. Taeyong was broken, and he was the only one Taeyong had. If he listened to his friends and leave Taeyong, what would happen to him? Plus Jaehyun can’t bear the thought of leaving the shorter male. Taeyong was too precious. 

He suddenly remembered how feisty Taeyong was when he first got to know him. But like a cat, Taeyong slowly opened up to him as he kept bugging Taeyong. Jaehyun was surprised to find out how clingy Taeyong could get at first but he didn’t mind. It’s a proof that Taeyong accepted him in his life. 

He didn’t remember how he started harboring romantic feelings for the shorter male, he had fallen head over heels before he could realized it.

Speaking of Taeyong, he suddenly missed him. They just met earlier in the day but Jaehyun can’t stop the feeling.

Johnny was startled when Jaehyun suddenly stood up and started gathering his stuffs.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Taeyong’s room,” Jaehyun answered. He zipped his bag and was ready to leave.

“Jaehyun, why can’t you believe us? We had been friends for so long!” 

“I saw it with my own eyes that he was the victim and yet you’re still blaming him?” Jaehyun scoffed. He would have considered Johnny’s words if he didn’t see it but the fact is, he saw how Taeyong was pressed to the wall by Lucas with Ten and Johnny surrounding him. He frowned when he remembered how Taeyong was screaming and struggling. The poor male must had been so scared.

He proceed to leave the room but before he could close the door, Johnny asked him again.

“Did you really sleep with him?”

Johnny prayed that Jaehyun would deny it but he didn’t.

“Yes, I did.”

_ Shut. _

Taeyong grinned when Jaehyun entered his room.

“Jaehyunnie, you come again?” Taeyong asked as Jaehyun approached him and sat beside him on the bed.

“You look so happy. Miss me?” Jaehyun teased.

“What if I say no?” Taeyong teased back and Jaehyun chuckled before pecking him on the lips.

“You’re so cute. By the way, do you mind if I do my assignment here?”

“Of course not. Feel free to use my desk,” Taeyong said as he hurriedly clean the desk.

“Thank you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong grinned after receiving the compliment. He dragged his roommate’s chair so he could sit beside Jaehyun. His roommate always stay in his friend’s room so Taeyong was always alone in his room. Not like he minded. It’s better that way anyway. 

“Have you finished yours yet?” Jaehyun asked as he began doing his assignment.

“I just got it done,” Taeyong replied and watched Jaehyun doing his work intently. There was nothing interesting but he couldn’t tear his eyes away somehow. His eyes traveled to Jaehyun’s face and he couldn’t help but admire Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun is probably the most handsome man he had seen in his life. Even the idols and celebrities in TVs looked nothing compared to Jaehyun. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Taeyong blinked and noticed that Jaehyun was staring at him back. Did he get caught staring?

“S-Sorry…” His face was probably red by now.

“Don’t apologize,” Jaehyun said. He dropped his pen and chose to caress Taeyong’s cheek instead. He never understood why other people called Taeyong ‘creepy’. Sure, Taeyong was rude and closed himself to people around him but he was nowhere near ‘creepy’. In fact, Taeyong was the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on. Even during their first meeting, he was surprised by how big Taeyong’s eyes were. 

He watch as Taeyong closed his eyes and let him continue his act. A small smile graced his handsome face as he leaned in and captured Taeyong’s lips into a kiss. 

Taeyong responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun to pull him closer. He didn’t know where did he suddenly got the courage from, but he moved from his seat to straddle Jaehyun’s lap. 

Jaehyun held Taeyong’s waist with his other hand as he deepened the kiss. At this rate, his assignment was going to be forgotten. But there’s no way he could stop now. He could feel Taeyong’s ass grinding against his crotch and the latter was giving out lewd noises. 

“Let’s move to the bed, Taeyong. It’s more comfortable,” Jaehyun said huskily after they pulled away. 

Taeyong nodded and let Jaehyun carried him to bed and laid him down like he was the most fragile thing ever. He liked how Jaehyun was both dominating but gentle. He felt loved. 

“I love you, Taeyong,” Jaehyun said as he kissed Taeyong’s neck.

“Nnn, love you too…” Taeyong replied between soft moans.

“Jaehyun is absolutely fooled by that Taeyong guy!”

Johnny sighed after he heard Ten’s yell. “I know, Ten. But he refused to listen at all…”

“I’m sorry, it’s because I lost my patience…” Lucas apologized. 

“I can’t bear with this anymore! I’m going to attack him!” Ten yelled as he quickly stood up with a loud screech made by his chair.

“Ten if you do that--”

“I don’t care!”

Ten left the café without sparing another look to Johnny and Lucas. All he cared was he had to find Taeyong and made him regret fooling Jaehyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“LEE TAEYONG!”

Taeyong turned around only to be slapped on his cheek.

“What the fuck—You?!” Taeyong growled when he realized it was one of Jaehyun’s dumb friends who had slapped him.

“Listen here, you creepy ass, I know you’re lonely and all, but Jaehyun is off limits. Go mess with someone else!” Ten yelled as he grabbed Taeyong’s collar.

“You’re the one who should listen, midget, Jaehyun approached me first!” 

“Bullshit!”

“Go ask him if you don’t believe me!” Taeyong yelled back as he pushed Ten away from him. He was about to hit Ten back when he realized that there was a crowd around them. 

_ ‘Fuck…’ _

“I don’t need to ask him to know you’re spouting nonsense!”

“Too bad then, you’re missing out the truth!”

“What truth? Why can’t you just leave Jaehyun alone? He is not someone who should be associated with a loner like you! I bet even your family thinks you’re creepy!”

Ten’s words stabbed Taeyong’s heart. He bit his lips and gripped his shirt tightly to refrain himself from attacking the shorter man in front of him. His eyes had gotten teary but he refused to lose!

“For your information, I’m Jaehyun’s lover now. So no, I’m not going to leave him.”

Taeyong glared at Ten and turned to leave but he was grabbed and slapped again.

“That doesn’t--”

“TEN!”

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and found Jaehyun hurrying over to the scene. He immediately approached Taeyong and pulled the latter into his arms.

“What the hell did you do to him, Ten?” Jaehyun asked with a growl.

“Jaehyun, you shouldn’t hang out with this guy! He is manipulative!”

“I saw with my own eyes that you slapped him when he was trying to leave! Why are you doing this to him?”

“J-Jaehyun, let’s leave… I don’t want to see him…” Taeyong sobbed in Jaehyun’s chest. 

Jaehyun’s expression immediately softened and he gently pat Taeyong’s back. “Alright, Taeyong. Let’s go…”

Jaehyun ignored the crowd and left with Taeyong to the latter’s room.

“Jaehyun, your friends really hate me, I don’t think we should be together after all…” Taeyong said after he calmed down.

“What are you talking about? I told you, I don’t care even if they don’t accept you. I’m free to love who I want,” Jaehyun replied and gently held Taeyong’s hand to offer reassurance.

“B-But, what if they hate you too? And everyone else will think you’re weird for loving me…”

“I don’t care, Taeyong. As long as I have you…” Jaehyun said and hugged Taeyong. He liked how Taeyong seemed to fit just right in his arms. 

Taeyong smiled and hugged Jaehyun back. He’s sure that Jaehyun won’t leave him.

But still, he needed to pay back what Ten did to him.

For hitting him, and for trying to take Jaehyun away from him.

No one can take what is his.

It was a silent evening. Most of the students had returned to their rooms, leaving only a few lingering at the campus area. Ten, who had a meeting with his fellow dance club members was among the few.

The meeting room was slowly emptied as his members left the room. Ten made sure the room was clean before he also left and locked the room. 

He hummed as he went to the stairs but then he heard slow footsteps behind him. Before he could turn to see who it was, he was held and pressed against the corridor’s balcony.

“What the—hmph!” A gloved hand was pressed against his lips, stopping him from talking. 

“Farewell, Ten. I hope you go to heaven so I won’t meet you after I die,” a voice whispered from behind him. 

Without wasting anymore time, the man behind him pushed him off the balcony and watched as his small body hit the concrete floor and blood splattered everywhere.

The man immediately left the scene when he heard a scream.

The next day, the news of Ten’s death was spread everywhere. Some said it was suicide, some said it was a murder. However, there was no proof to prove either ideas. 

“This must be that Taeyong’s doing,” Lucas said as he tried to hold his sobs. It was too shocking. Ten was doing well before, there was no way it’s suicide!

“I think so too but we shouldn’t accuse him with proofs,” Johnny replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. His eyes were red from crying earlier. 

“What are we going to do then?!”

“I heard the police is investigating. If they asked if there is anyone suspicious, just say Taeyong and let them do the rest,” Johnny said. 

“Alright…” Lucas nodded. He won’t ever let Taeyong go away after killing his friend! 

Meanwhile, in Taeyong’s room, Taeyong was comforting Jaehyun who was crying.

“Don’t cry Jaehyunnie, I’m sure he will be sent to a good place,” Taeyong said as he rubbed Jaehyun’s back. 

“I-It’s too sudden! Ten- He is not the suicidal type, someone must had p-pushed him off!” 

“The police will find him soon, don’t worry Jaehyun…” Taeyong said and pressed his lips to Jaehyun’s temple. 

“You’re right… Please don’t leave me, Taeyong…”

“I won’t. I love you, Jaehyun…”

Taeyong smiled as Jaehyun hugged him tighter and he heard a muffled  _ ‘I love you too Taeyong’ _ . 

The next day, Taeyong was taken by the police for questioning. They had asked Ten’s best friends—Johnny and Lucas for anyone who they deemed suspicious and both of them answered Taeyong.

“JOHNNY! LUCAS!”

The two tall men was baffled by Jaehyun who appeared with red eyes, walking angrily towards them.

“Jaehyun-”

“What did you say to the police?! Why did they take Taeyong?!”

“Jaehyun, calm down! They just asked who we see as suspicious and so we say Taeyong since they were fighting the day before!”

“So you think Taeyong killed Ten? Is that it?!”

“Jae--”

“Fuck this shit, I’m disappointed in both of you.”

With that said, Jaehyun left the two.

Taeyong waited in the questioning room. The police had interrogated him and he denied all accusations. They had no proof to hold against him anyway. 

Suddenly, there was a knock. He lifted his head and saw a policeman peeking his head in.

“We got someone who is willing to provide information. If this person has any proof to say you’re guilty, you’re staying here.”

Taeyong widened his eyes. He made sure there was no witness! He left the scene as quickly he could! Who the hell is this person?! 

“Fine.”

He was left alone again, worrying about his fate.

Two hours later, another policeman entered the room.

“You are freed. We have your alibi,” the officer said.

Taeyong was confused but he left anyway. Maybe Lady Luck was on his side. He stepped outside the police station and saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench in front.

“Jaehyun?”

The said man turned and smiled at Taeyong. He stood up and approached Taeyong. “You can go home now right?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah… What are you doing here, Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked. 

“I wanted to save you…”

“Huh?”

“I told them that you were with me during the time of Ten’s death,” Jaehyun confessed. 

“What- Why?” Taeyong asked, bewildered. He was obviously not with Jaehyun at that time!

“I don’t want you to stay here any longer. I know you’re innocent…” Jaehyun smiled and held Taeyong’s hand. “Let’s forget this and have some fun.”

Taeyong was still surprised so he just nodded without saying anything. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to go this far just to protect him. 

“Taeyong, if my friends disturb you again just tell me, alright?” Jaehyun said.

“Hmm, I will,” Taeyong replied sleepily. They were both lying comfortably on Taeyong’s bed. There was a comfortable silence until the door was suddenly opened, revealing Taeyong’s roommate.

“I hope you guys know that sex is off limits here,” the man said.

“Shush it, Dongyoung,” Taeyong rolled his eyes. His stupid roommate ruined the nice atmosphere between Jaehyun and him. He had sex with Jaehyun so many times already anyway.

“I told you to call me Doyoung!”

“I never said I would comply,” Taeyong retorted. Jaehyun chuckled at that. He suddenly remembered how Taeyong treated him when they first know each other. 

“I could easily report you two and have you expelled,” Doyoung said as he took his clothes. 

“Anyway, I’m not returning anytime soon.”

“Great.”

Doyoung scoffed and left the room.

Jaehyun chuckled and brushed Taeyong’s hair. “You shouldn’t be so rude to him,” he said.

“I hate him. He always mock me,” Taeyong said. “Anyway, forget about him. I just want to stay like this with you,” he added and snuggled to Jaehyun.

“Aigoo, so cute~”

“Only for you, Jaehyunnie.” 

Taeyong’s eyes burnt with anger as he watched a girl tried to flirt with Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked uncomfortable, but he was too nice to tell the girl to fuck off.

“Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun turned to his direction and a wide smile appeared on his handsome face. “Taeyong, you’re here!”

Taeyong approached them and linked his arm with Jaehyun. The girl earlier sent him a dirty look.

“Oppa, why are you letting this creep touching you?” she asked, irritated by the smug look Taeyong sent her.

“He is my boyfriend, Taeyong,” Jaehyun introduced and the girl gasped.

“W-What? You’re dating him?!” the girl yelled, attracting attention from the people around them.

“Yeah?”

“No way!”

“Jaehyunnie, I’m hungry~” Taeyong ignored the girl and acted cute to Jaehyun. 

“What do you want?”

“Cakes!”

“Cakes it is, then. Sorry, I have to go now,” Jaehyun slightly bowed and left with Taeyong who smirked at the girl.

Taeyong thought the girl would have given up, but boy, he was so wrong. The girl kept bugging Jaehyun even when the latter had said that he wasn’t interested.

“Such a bitch, you want to die like that midget too?” he muttered. Ten’s case had reached the dead end as there was no evidence of murder and it had been classified as suicide. Taeyong was deemed innocent.

He slowly grinned. No one can take Jaehyun away from him. No one!

  
  


The next weekend, he had the girl met him at the sports’ storage room.

“What do you want?” the girl asked without sparing him a glance.

“You do know Jaehyun won’t return your feelings no matter what, right?” Taeyong asked. He was wearing a mask so the girl couldn’t see his mouth but he was smirking. 

“Is that all you were going to say to me? Such a waste of time!” the girl scoffed and flipped her hair. “Jaehyun oppa will lose interest in you soon, it’s not like you have anything special!” She then turned to leave but stopped when Taeyong’s voice filled the room.

“Who said you could leave?”

“What-”

SLAM!

With a swish of the baseball bat he was holding, Taeyong hit the girl until she was thrown to the wall. If you think she was going to go easy on a girl then you’re wrong. Anyone who tries to take Jaehyun from him should disappear!

“Y-You… Monster…” 

Taeyong grinned at the sight of his victim suffering from the pain inflicted. He slowly approached the girl who was lying weakly against the wall while holding a baseball bat. 

“At least I don’t seduce other people’s boyfriends,” Taeyong whispered. “Any last words?”

“M-Monster!”

SLAM! 

With another hit to the head, the girl went limp with blood on a side of her head.

“Make friends with Ten, you bitch,” Taeyong snickered. 

_ Creak. _

Taeyong immediately turned to the door and his eyes widened as he made an eye contact with a familiar pair of eyes. 

“J-Jaehyun?”

“Taeyong?”

Jaehyun’s attention switched to the limp girl and he immediately dropped the basketball he was holding.

“You…”

Taeyong felt like his world crumbling.

_ Jaehyun found out. Jaehyun was going to get angry. Disappointed. Jaehyun will hate him. He will be alone again. He won’t be loved anymore. _

He flinched when Jaehyun slowly approached him.

“You… Did you kill her with the bat?”

Taeyong wanted to deny, make a lie, but it was impossible at this rate. He nodded and looked up to stare at Jaehyun with his teary eyes. He couldn’t read Jaehyun’s expression.

“Put it back in its place.”

Taeyong blinked.

“W-What?”

“Put it back quickly, Taeyong. Before someone else comes,” Jaehyun instructed sternly.

Taeyong was confused but he still did as he was told. He hurriedly placed back the bat after making sure it was clean.

“Help me move this ladder,” Jaehyun said as he grabbed a big ladder.

“A-Alright…”

Taeyong helped Jaehyun to move the ladder and placed it under the ceiling lamp. He watched as Jaehyun smashed the lamp with a hockey stick before placing a new lamp that was in stock nearby the girl.

“Taeyong, clean the mess,” Jaehyun said, pointing to the broken glasses. Taeyong nodded and immediately did as he was told. 

“Let’s leave quickly,” Jaehyun said and grabbed Taeyong’s hand. They quickly returned to the dorm and went to Taeyong’s room.

“You are safe now,” Jaehyun said and pat Taeyong’s head. 

Taeyong can’t believe what he just heard. “J-Jaehyun, why are you doing this? Why did you help me? You saw it, I killed someone! I probably had killed your friend as well!”

Jaehyun sent him a sad look. “I love you, Taeyong. I don’t want you to get in trouble…”

Taeyong didn’t know what to say. He didn’t move when Jaehyun hugged him. He was baffled by the entire situation. Jaehyun just helped him to cover his crime. Just to protect him.

It was unbelievable.

But he was happy.

Jaehyun loved him this much. Jaehyun didn’t want to lose him either. Taeyong’s lips curled into a grin and he hugged Jaehyun back.

“I love you too, Jaehyun. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the smut was bearable :') And sorry again if it's weird or boring, I'm busy with assignments but I don't wanna be left out from this fic fest >< I hope this fits the prompter's imagination!


End file.
